Field
Several embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods for the restoration of histamine balance. In particular, several embodiments related restoring histamine levels to normal ranges in order to treat various illnesses or disorders.
Description of the Related Art
Histamine, also referred to chemically as 2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethanamine is composed of an imidazole ring and an amino group connected by a chain of two carbon atoms (see FIG. 1). Histamine is the decarboxylation product of the amino acid histidine and is associated with local immune responses to foreign pathogens. For example, the granules of mast cells or white blood cells generate and/or store histamine which is released upon injury or exposure to allergens. Histamine also functions as a neurotransmitter and plays a role in the pathways of gastric acid secretion in the stomach.